Back To Lian Yu
by CarVie16
Summary: Part 2.2 of "Unforgivable" series. Prometheus and his team kidnap Oliver's allies and take them to Lian Yu for a final showdown. Oliver has no choice but to ask help from some of his enemies. Can he trust them to help him save his friends and family?
1. Missing, Part 1

**This story is tied to "Unforgivable". For those who haven't read it, it's a mega crossover story, mostly focusing on the Flash. If you don't want to read it, that's okay me. Besides, it's a 70-chapter story. Although, it would help understand what's going on in this story.**

 **This story follows the final episodes of Arrow Season 5, but with a few changes.**

 **By the way, I watched the season finale of Arrow, and it was truly an explosive finish, pun intended, to a truly fantastic season. I'm not saying it's better than Seasons 1 and 2 (they'll always be the best), but S5 comes pretty close. Between the return of Deathstroke (especially being portrayed by Manu Bennett instead of a stuntman), the al Ghul sister duel, Black Siren vs. New Black Canary, and the emotional flashback phone call between Oliver and his mom, it's certainly one of the best Arrow episodes I've seen. The cliffhanger scares me, though.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

After helping the Flash defeat Killer Frost, Team Arrow returned to their mission of stopping Adrian Chase, a.k.a. Prometheus. Star City was still under rebuilding, but with nearly every citizen lending a hand, including children, the process was going faster than expected. Quentin Lance comes back to the mayor's office after rehab. Roy offered to step down as deputy mayor and let Quentin take back the position, but he declined. He, instead, offered to be the deputy mayor's assistant, helping Roy with his job.

After the fiasco involving Felicity and her alliance with Helix, Chase traps Oliver and Felicity in the rebuilt Arrow Cave with an EMP blast. They were rescued, but while they were trapped, Chase found Oliver's son, William, and kidnapped him.

Team Arrow then faces a big problem when 36 criminals prosecuted by Adrian Chase have been released, and one of them is Derek Sampson, who was working with Chase to release Justin Claybourne's weaponized tuberculosis all over Star City.

Meanwhile, Chase sends Oliver a corpse. It was a councilman named Henry Goodwin who was "murdered" by his father, Robert Queen, who then covered it up. Oliver and Thea met with Justin Claybourne's lawyer and learned something they could use against Chase.

After Felicity found where Sampson at Robert Queen Applied Sciences, Team Arrow suit up and head to the location. Wild Dog and Arsenal arrived early and found Chase on the rooftop of the building. They were told to wait for the rest. Green Arrow, Speedy, Spartan, and Mr. Terrific head upstairs, only to run into Prometheus. Green Arrow engages Prometheus while the others help the rest with Sampson. Sampson nearly killed Wild Dog, but was blown away by an explosive arrow, courtesy of Arsenal.

Green Arrow reveals to Prometheus that his father never loved him. He was going to disown Chase because he was insane. Disillusioned, Prometheus was ready to accept death, but Green Arrow refuses to kill and, instead, detains him in A.R.G.U.S.

While Team Arrow celebrates their victory, Rene mysteriously disappears without a trace. He was supposed to be at a hearing to get his daughter, Zoe, back, but he didn't show up, much to Zoe's despair and Quentin's disappointment.

* * *

After a night at the office, Oliver returns to the loft. When he showed up, he can see that the door was open. He slowly opens the door and stays alert, thinking someone might be trying to ambush him. Someone comes in from his right. Oliver grabs the man's arm and flips him to the ground. He was about to punch him in the face, until he saw who it was. It was Curtis.

The lights open, revealing birthday decorations.

"Surprise!" said everyone, only to drop their smiles when they saw what Oliver did to Curtis.

"Uh, happy birthday," said Curtis to Oliver. "Everything hurts. Everything hurts."

While Curtis gets an ice pack for his neck, Oliver starts blowing out the candles on his cake. Felicity bought the cake from Lord Mesa Bakery, which explains the Green Arrow fan art on the cake. She also explained that she ordered the cake for a six-year-old because she wasn't sure she could buy a Green Arrow cake for a grown man.

The doorbell rings. Thea answers it and sees Quentin carrying two gift boxes.

"I'm late, aren't I?" guessed Quentin.

"That's okay. You didn't must much. Just Oliver flipping Curtis over his shoulder," said Thea.

"I told a surprise party wasn't a good idea," said Quentin.

The two discussed about Rene. According Quentin, he's still missing. He found two day-old newspapers at his house. They decided to discuss this further later and enjoy the party. Felicity poured glasses of champagne and club soda for everyone. After discussing about what they each wanted to do during the summer, Felicity decided it was time for Oliver to open his gifts.

Oliver picked up a small box on top of Quentin's gift.

"There's no name here," noticed Oliver.

"Yeah, but it was addressed to you," said Quentin.

"Should I call the bomb squad?" joked Thea.

Oliver opens the box and finds a heart-shaped rock and a letter inside.

"What does it say?" asked Thea. "Does it say who it's from?"

Oliver reads the letter. "Dear Oliver, I know this is probably the lamest birthday gift I could give you, but it was the best I could think of. I just want to let you know that I'm alright and I never stopped thinking about you. Every time I sleep at night, I see your face. When I wake up in the morning, you're the first I think about. I wish I could be with you today, but I still hope this gift will make up for my absence. I love you. P.S. Happy Birthday."

"Sounds like you've got a secret admirer," said Quentin. "Is this another person from your past?"

The rest exchanged looks, knowing who exactly the rock and the letter came from. Even Oliver knew. He picks up the rock and sees the arrow symbol carved on it. He smiles.

* * *

When Roy didn't show up for the party, Curtis offered to check on in. On his way, he talked with Thea on the phone.

"Are you sure two don't want to get back together?" asked Curtis.

 _"He has a girlfriend in Hub City," said Thea._

"He said he was seeing someone. He didn't exactly say he had a girlfriend," said Curtis.

 _"Still doesn't give me the right to just steal him," said Thea._

"But you two clearly still love each other," said Curtis.

 _"Don't make me flip you like Oliver did," threatened Thea._

Curtis arrives at Roy's apartment, only to see that some of the glass on the door has been shattered.

"Uh oh," said Curtis.

 _"Uh oh what?" asked Thea._

"I think he was robbed," said Curtis.

 _"Do you need backup?" asked Thea._

"Yeah, probably, but I'm here now, so I gonna make sure he's okay," said Curtis.

Curtis opens the door slowly and looks inside. The place was a mess. A fight clearly broke out.

"Hello? Roy?" called Curtis. "If there's someone in here, you should know that I know martial arts."

Curtis sees something, but before he can tell Thea, someone hit him behind the head, knocking him out and causing him to drop his phone. Someone started dragging the body away. Thea repeatedly calls out Curtis' name, but he didn't respond, causing her to worry.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the snowy mountains of Russia, Laurel Lance, dressed up as the Black Arrow, has found Talia al Ghul's monastery. She kicks the door open and enters.

"Talia?!" shouted Laurel.

No one showed up. Laurel takes out an arrow and keeps her bow up just in case of an ambush. She searched the entire monastery, but there was no one there. All she found were lit candles and a room full of weapons. If Talia and her students weren't here, then there was only one place they could be.

"Oliver," muttered Laurel.

* * *

Back at Roy's apartment, Oliver and Diggle showed up, but found nobody. All they found was a messy apartment and Curtis' phone on the floor.

"I found Curtis' phone, but no Roy or Curtis," said Oliver.

 _"Okay, well, if Roy and Curtis are missing, then I can guess Rene didn't skip out on his daughter," said Felicity._

"Whoever did this must be good," said Diggle.

"I know who's doing this. It's Chase," said Oliver. "He's picking us off one by one."

 _"Hate to state the obvious, but Chase is currently under surveillance 24/7 in an impenetrable glass box," reminded Felicity. "There's no way he got out to do this."_

"Well, he had to have help," said Oliver.

"I hate to say this, but what if this was Chase's plan all along?" wondered Diggle. "Get himself caught, lull us to sleep."

 _"Yeah, well, consider me officially woke," said Felicity. "Okay, Chase has worked with Caitlin before, but she's dead, and there is no way Evelyn is doing this all by herself."_

Oliver found a flechette piercing a book. It had a familiar design.

"Isn't that League?" asked Diggle, recognizing the design.

"It's Talia al Ghul," said Oliver. "Contact Thea and Lance. We need to get them to some place secure."

"There's an A.R.G.U.S. safe house across town we can use," said Diggle.

"Okay, you get them there and we'll meet at the bunker," said Oliver.

Oliver leaves the apartment.

"Where are you going?" asked Diggle.

"It's time to talk to Chase," said Oliver.

* * *

Later that night, Oliver shows up at Chase's prison in A.R.G.U.S.

"Where are they?" he asked. "Adrian, where are they?!"

"Who?" asked Chase, pretending to be oblivious.

"You know damn well..."

"You know damn well who!" shouted Chase, mimicking Oliver's tone, knowing that he was going to say that. "You're right. I do know. Just like I know your every move, while it seems like you know none of mine."

"Tell me where they are," demanded Oliver.

"Or what? We've already established that you think you won't kill me," said Chase. "Kinda weakens your leverage."

"I'm gonna find them and I'm gonna get them back," said Oliver.

Knowing he's not gonna get anything out of Chase, Oliver leaves A.R.G.U.S.

"Is that what you came to tell me or are you just wasting time?" asked Chase. "See ya later."

Chase just chills out in his cell, waiting for his plan to come to fruition, laughing behind Oliver's back.

 **Like I said, the same plot but a few changes. If you have any questions, you can either ask me.**


	2. Missing, Part 2

**Just to remind you, this isn't gonna be like the Arrow finale we got. There will be several similarities, but, of course, there will be some changes.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

In the A.R.G.U.S. safe house, Thea was messing with a chessboard, bored out of her mind. Quentin, meanwhile, was pacing around.

"You know what the worst part of a safe house is? It's not being able to use your cellphone. It's barbaric," complained Thea.

"Normally, I'd chalk that up as millennial nonsense, but I know what you mean. I am champing a bit to speak to that judge about Rene's case right now," said Quentin.

"What would could you say? That Rene was kidnapped by some psycho in jail?" questioned Thea, pointing out how crazy that sounds.

A.R.G.U.S. comms started to malfunction. The agent guarding Thea and Quentin told them to stay while he checks on what's going on. Thea and Quentin, however, refused to stay behind. They found the agent lying down in the hallway, unconscious, via tranquilizer dart. Quentin heads into a room and saw someone trying to hide.

"Stop right there! Stop! Turn around slowly!" demanded Quentin. "Turn..."

Quentin stopped when the person hiding comes into the light. It was his daughter, Laurel.

She smiles at him and says, "Hi, daddy."

Quentin didn't know how to respond. He doesn't know whether to feel happy, angry, or confused. His hands started shaking and looked like he was about to break down due to a heart attack.

"It can't be," said Quentin to himself, refusing to believe what he's seeing in front of him is real.

"It can be. Don't worry. I'll explain later," said Laurel, walking towards her father.

Thea arrives and aims her gun at Laurel.

"Don't take your gun off her," said Thea. "It's not what it seems. That's not..."

Thea was interrupted when a tranquilizer dart hit her, causing her to pass out. Quentin was hit too and passes out. It was Evelyn Sharp.

"I'm so sorry, daddy," said Laurel in a teasing tone.

* * *

Oliver, Felicity, and Diggle arrived at the safe house, but Thea and Quentin are gone. To prevent chase from using Felicity and Diggle against him, Oliver told them to leave the city. After they left, Oliver decided to pay Adrian Chase another visit. He opens the cell and closes it behind him. He pushes Chase towards the wall before punching him in the face, causing blood from his mouth to spatter on the wall.

Oliver throws Chase to the floor and then points a gun at his head.

"Let me help you understand," started Oliver, sounding angry in spite of the soft tone. "I'm not going to kill you. I am never going to give you the satisfaction of being the man that you think I am. You're never getting out of here. Not today. Not tomorrow. Not ever. Do you understand?"

Chase puts on another psychotic smile as he responds. "No, I don't. Only because you're wrong. I told you, Oliver. Everyone in your orbit suffers. That's the price for your sins, and the only way to keep them from paying that price is to let me go."

Oliver gets up and says, "I'm gonna find another way."

Oliver leaves the cell and locks it afterwards.

"Find it quick," taunted Chase as he tried to get up in spite of the pain. "They're transferring me to Idaho tonight. Ow! And once that happens, this offer's off the table. I don't want to see that happen, Oliver. Like I told you, I think that you're one loss away from getting destroyed. Who'd it be I wonder? Thea? Or Felicity? Maybe someone else?"

Oliver ignores Chase and leaves A.R.G.U.S.

* * *

Diggle and Felicity drive out of Star City. They stopped when they saw a woman dressed in black armed with two swords blocking the road.

"Angry woman with two swords. Are you getting major Isabel Rochev flashbacks right now?" babbled Felicity.

"Yup," replied Diggle.

"You remember how we handled that, right?" asked Felicity.

"Yup," replied Diggle.

Diggle drives fast and attempts to run over the woman like Felicity did with Isabel. However, the woman moves aside and slashes the side of the car, causing it to jump off a ramp and crash into a trailer. They survived, fortunately, if barely. However, once they got out of the car, they were kidnapped by an army of swordsmen in black.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the still damaged Arrow Cave, Oliver was thinking about if he made the right move sending Felicity and Diggle away. His thoughts shifted when he gets the feeling that someone is in the bunker with him. He casually walks towards Thea's display. When the intruder landed on the floor, Oliver grabs a tranquilizer dark from Speedy's suit and throws it. The intruder, who turns out to be Malcolm Merlyn, catches it before it hits him.

"I see your sense of hospitality remains intact," joked Malcolm.

"You are not welcome here, Malcolm," said Oliver coldly.

"You aim to cut my other hand, Oliver?" asked Malcolm.

"Maybe," replied Oliver. "You gonna tell another person about my son?"

"Last time I was down here, I saved your life," reminded Malcolm.

"Do you really think that gives you a pass for serving up William to Damien Darhk?" questioned Oliver, raising his voice when mentioning the deceased madman.

"I'm sorry about that. I wasn't thinking clearly," apologized Malcolm. "I let my emotions get out of 'hand'." He gestured to his cybernetic hand in sarcasm. "That is all in the past. The only thing I'm concerned about right now is saving my daughter."

* * *

Oliver and Malcolm arrive at the spot where Diggle and Felicity's car crashed. Oliver started to lose his temper. After explaining to Malcolm about Chase using his allies as leverage, Malcolm criticized him for considering Thea as "insufficient leverage". Malcolm made it clear that he is more than willing to save his daughter no matter how much she hates him. He then lectures Oliver about human connections.

Oliver returns to A.R.G.U.S. to oversee Chase's transfer. Oliver suddenly gets a video call. It was his son, William, feeling scared and begging for help. Oliver runs after Chase and tries to halt his transfer to ask him where William is. Malcolm, knowing that Chase would use William, arrives at A.R.G.U.S. and gives Oliver his bow and arrows. The two beat up A.R.G.U.S. agents in attempt to get closer to Chase before he takes off. Malcolm had to restrain himself because Oliver said "no killing".

Malcolm stays back to fend of A.R.G.U.S. agents while Oliver confronts Chase. He beats up the A.R.G.U.S. agents guarding him before grabbing Chase by the coat. It started to rain as the tension between then rises.

"Thanks for the assist, pal," said Chase sarcastically and gratefully.

"Where is my son?!" shouted Oliver.

"No! No! That wasn't the deal, Oliver. That wasn't the deal," said Chase. "I said, you let me go and I'd keep your loved ones safe, but I'm not gone yet."

Oliver lets go of Chase and take off his balaclava, showing the desperation on his face.

"Why did you involve William?" asked Oliver. "That's my boy. He's innocent."

"So was my wife, but you involved her," shot back Chase. "I already told you, Oliver. Everyone you care about suffers. Everyone."

Chase boards the helicopter and leaves. Oliver just stands in the middle of the rain, wondering what to do next. His entire team is abducted. His son has been kidnapped by a psychopath. All he has is Malcolm by his side. He decided to do something he might regret if it means getting his team and his son back.

* * *

Back at the Arrow Cave, Oliver attempts to track Chase using the computer.

"I'm trying to track the plane, but it's not easy without Felicity," said Oliver.

"The night before the Undertaking, some of my associates, especially those who were on the wrong end of your bow, thought that The Hood had computer skills," said Malcolm.

"I had good hardware and a specific purpose," replied Oliver.

"No, you rely too much on that blonde IT girl," said Malcolm.

Oliver turns around and looks at Malcolm. "I wonder that at times, Malcolm. Ever since Felicity broke our engagement and betrayed us for some terrorist hacking organization, I've been wondering if she was ever a good influence. The entire team hated her for turning on us, and they criticized me for being 'soft' on her and letting her stay."

"Yeah, well, maybe they're correct," said Malcolm. "To be honest, I never thought an airhead such as her was your type."

"One more word, Malcolm, and you lose another hand," threatened Oliver.

Malcolm simply smirked, not feeling threatened all.

"Chase turned off the transponder to the plane," continued Oliver. "Luckily, Felicity has access to a keyhole satellite that can track the heat signature of any aircraft in the world."

An alarm on the computer sounds. Someone was coming down the elevator.

"You expecting someone?" asked Malcolm.

"Yes, I am," answered Oliver. "Chase is working with, at least, Black Siren, Evelyn Sharp, Talia al Ghul, and whatever army she's currently controlling."

"So you called in reinforcement," guessed Malcolm. "If I wasn't such a confident individual, my ego might be bruised."

"Malcolm, your ego is what I'm gonna need you to keep in check," said Oliver.

"Why? Who did you reach out to?" asked Malcolm.

The elevator doors open. Two individuals were inside. One of them was familiar to Oliver and Malcolm. It was Nyssa al Ghul, daughter of the deceased Ra's al Ghul.

Nyssa looks at Oliver and formally greets him. "Husband."

Oliver nods in response, happy to see that she can make it.

"Mr. Merlyn," greeted Nyssa with scorn, eying the former Ra's al Ghul. "I assume you still have no title."

Malcolm looks at Oliver and says, "No. I will not work with her."

"I told you," said Nyssa to Oliver, reminding him of what she said over his call.

"I'd sooner slice her throat," said Malcolm.

"Try to, you mean," replied Nyssa.

Oliver says, "Malcolm, you said you were willing to do whatever it takes to get Thea back. So... here we are!"

"Fine," said Malcolm. "But does she know?"

"Know what, Mr. Merlyn?" asked Nyssa.

"One of the people we're up against is your sister," revealed Malcolm.

Nyssa was surprised. She then lays her eyes on Oliver.

"Nyssa, I wanted to tell you in person," said Oliver. "I thought it would help."

"Why would my sister ally against you after she assisted you against my father?" asked Nyssa.

"I'm guessing you didn't know. She was furious that I killed Ra's al Ghul," said Oliver.

"Hard love, isn't it?" said the other person in the elevator.

"Right, I forgot. Who is she?" asked Malcolm, referring to the other girl in the elevator.

The second person in the elevator came out. She had long, wavy raven black hair, was equipped with two swords, flechettes, and sais, and wore a mask resembling the Cheshire cat. She takes off her mask and reveals her face.

"Malcolm, Nyssa, this is Jade Nguyen, an assassin codenamed Cheshire," said Oliver

"Another person from your past?" asked Malcolm.

"Roy's girlfriend," said Oliver.

"Not exactly," said Jade. "Although, he and I were in a good position before he returned to Star City."

"I'm sure Thea would love to meet you," said Malcolm sarcastically.

Suddenly, the lights started flickering until they went out entirely.

"Forgot to pay your electric bill, Oliver?" joked Malcolm.

The lights came back on. There was an archer dressed in black standing on the support beam above. Nyssa and Malcolm take out their bows and prepare to fire. Oliver gestured them to stand down.

"She's a friend," said Oliver.

The archer descends to the ground and takes off her mask and hood. It was Laurel. Nyssa and Malcolm were both shocked. Oliver, on the other hand, was happy to see her.

"Hey, Ollie," greeted Laurel.

Laurel walks towards Oliver and gives him a quick kiss on the lips. The two exchanged smiles and lasting stares afterwards. Laurel looks at Nyssa and greets her politely. She greets Malcolm with contempt.

"I thought she was dead," said Malcolm.

"I was," said Laurel. "I'll explain later."

"Why'd you come back?" asked Oliver.

"I found Talia's monastery in Russia, but she wasn't there, neither were her students. I'm guessing she was here in Star City helping Chase get to you," answered Laurel.

"She kidnapped the entire team... and my son," said Oliver.

"We'll get him back, Ollie," promised Laurel.

The computer beeped. It tracked the plane Chase and his team were using. Oliver was shocked when he realized where they were going.

* * *

Chase and his allies arrived at Lian Yu with Thea, Diggle, Felicity, Quentin, and Curtis in chains.

"Roy and Rene, where are they?" asked Diggle.

"Not with us," said Thea.

"Relax. Enjoy the weather," said Chase, laughing.

"Why are we here?" asked Thea, knowing where they are.

"So, you recognize this place," realized Chase. "That's good."

"Oliver's gonna come for us," said Thea.

"I'm counting on it, sis," replied Chase.

Chase, Black Siren, and Evelyn leave while Talia's students stay and guard the prisoners.

"Chase is using us as bait. He wants to draw Oliver out," said Diggle.

"The numbers aren't exactly in his favor," said Quentin.

"He's faced worse odds before," said Felicity optimistically.

"Yeah, with help from you and John," pointed out Curtis. "Roy, Laurel, Thea, and the rest of us."

"Curtis is right. Oliver can't do this alone," said Diggle.

Everyone begins to worry. How will Oliver save them on his own?

* * *

Oliver, Laurel, Malcolm, Nyssa, and Jade were standing by the plane Oliver was going to use to go after Chase.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Malcolm.

"Nyssa and Jade weren't the only ones I contacted," said Oliver.

"Let me guess. Tatsu?" guessed Laurel.

"Not exactly," said Oliver.

Everyone sees someone from the distance heading their way. It was Rory Regan.

"Rory? What are you doing here?" asked Oliver.

"Looking for you," answered Roy. "When I heard that Prometheus, or Adrian Chase, was in prison, I thought I'd come back and... see how Evelyn's doing."

"Chase escaped and Evelyn is still with him," said Oliver. "Don't worry. I'll get her back. You stay here."

"No, I'm coming with you," said Rory.

"You don't have your rags anymore," said Oliver.

"Like it or not, Oliver, I'm coming," said Rory.

"For me? Or for Evelyn?" asked Oliver.

Rory was a little hesitant to respond.

"I know how you feel about her," said Oliver. "But that's no reason for you to get yourself killed."

"Look, Oliver, I came here to get her back and I'm not leaving your side until I do," said Rory.

Malcolm looks at Oliver. "Are you seriously gonna let this rookie come with us?"

"Like I said, I'm going whether you like it or not," said Rory.

Before Oliver and Rory can continues to argue, a silver Lamborghini arrives. Coming out of the driver's seat is Helena Bertinelli.

"Hello, Oliver," greeted Helena.

"Glad you can make it," said Oliver.

"Are you kidding me, Oliver?" questioned Laurel. "Her?"

"Not just me," said Helena. "I brought a friend."

"Who?" asked Oliver.

Coming out of the passenger's seat is Slade Wilson. Oliver and Laurel were both surprised to see him.

"Hey, kid," greeted Slade. "Glad you called."

 **That concludes my version of Arrow 5x22. In the next chapter, it's Part 1 of my take on Arrow 5x23 - "Lian Yu".**

 **Please leave a review and share your thoughts. I'd appreciate it.**


	3. Return

**This is where the craziness on Lian Yu starts. Although, this chapter is going to be full of character moments. Instead of jumping straight to the action, I would like to explore the dynamic between Oliver and his new team. The real craziness starts in later chapters. Remember, this is my own spin. It won't be exactly the same as 5x23.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to kenriot1214, Legion, and mjf2468 for reviewing the previous chapter.**

 ** _To Jason Hunter_: I'm still planning on the Supergirl spin-off. Please, don't leave a review unless it involves the story.**

 **If you want to put a face on Jade Nguyen/Cheshire, try picturing _The 100_ 's Marie Avgeropoulos.**

Oliver and Laurel were both still shocked at the sight of the Slade Wilson, the man who killed Oliver's mother and tried to destroy his city with an army of Mirakuru-enhanced soldiers. They were also puzzled as to why Slade was traveling with Helena.

"Helena, what is he doing here?" asked Laurel, emphasizing "he" as she looked at Slade with hatred.

"Like I said, he's a friend," said Helena.

"When did you meet?" asked Oliver.

"Three weeks ago," answered Helena. "I was in Coast City. It was during a sleepless night. I heard someone breaking into the hotel I was staying in. I followed the noise and I found an apartment door with the doorknob ripped out. I went inside, and then Slade snuck up behind me with a knife at my throat."

"Reminds me of how he and I met," said Oliver.

"Never forget, kid," replied Slade.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't put an arrow in your other eye," said Laurel, tightening the grip on her bow.

"Let them finish," said Oliver, trying to calm Laurel down.

Helena continued. "He knew who I was. Apparently, he really did a lot of research on you, Oliver. After a bit of talking, we came to an understanding. I've been helping him find a cure for the Mirakuru. We did."

"What?" asked Oliver, confused.

"You were right, kid," said Slade. "That stuff was poison. I saw her... I saw Shado. I remembered what you told me. She was too kind to ever want me to do... everything I've done these past few years. I've been trying to cure myself of the Mirakuru ever since, and thanks to Ms. Bertinelli here..." Slade smiles at Helena, who smiled back. "... I'm free."

"You rejected the Mirakuru?" asked Oliver, surprised.

"Yes," answered Slade.

"And I assume you're here to help Helena help me," assumed Oliver.

Slade looks down with regret on his face before looking at his old friend. "I understand you have your reasons not to trust me."

"Damn right," growled Laurel.

"I'll welcome any help. I need as much of it now given what I'm facing," said Oliver.

"I think I'm stating the obvious when I say I killed your mother," added Slade. "And for that alone, you should've killed me."

"Maybe now is the reason I didn't," said Oliver.

"You and me, kid, like old times," said Slade.

Slade extends his hands forward. Oliver hesitated at first, but then shook his hand.

"Well, if we're finished here, we might as well be gone," said Malcolm, impatient.

"Don't make me cut off your other hand," threatened Laurel.

"You're definitely more cold-blooded than I remember," said Malcolm.

"I admire it, actually," said Nyssa.

* * *

On the plane...

Oliver was on the pilot's seat. Laurel was his co-pilot. The rest were on the passenger seats.

"I can understand bringing Malcolm along, but why 'him', Oliver?" asked Laurel, referring to Slade. "He killed your mother."

"I'm not that person anymore, Ms. Lance," said Slade. "I am trying to atone for my sins."

"I trust him," said Oliver. "You forget, Laurel. He and I weren't always enemies."

"You two were like brothers. I remember the stories," said Laurel.

"By the way, I forgot to ask. Who's the new girl?" asked Rory, looking at Jade.

"Jade Nguyen," said the new girl. "You can call me Cheshire. You people seem to have an affinity for nicknames."

"Rory Regan. Used to be called Ragman," said Rory. "Now, it's just Rory."

"Where exactly are we going?" asked Malcolm.

"We're almost there. If you want, you can take a look," said Oliver.

Malcolm and Nyssa get off their seats and head to the cockpit. They can see an island. They knew what island it was.

"Why did your adversary choose to bring them here?" asked Nyssa.

"For that matter, how did he even know about this place?" asked Malcolm.

"Talia," answered Oliver. "She researched me. Probably told Chase everything."

"Great," said Laurel sarcastically.

"Ironic," added Nyssa. "When I was a little girl, my father told me to visit this place. It's where I met Sara."

"Thank you," smiled Laurel.

* * *

On Lian Yu...

Thea, Felicity, Curtis, and Samantha are locked up in cages in the middle of the forest.

"Honestly, if I was ever thinking about going back here, this is not what I wanted to be doing," babbled Felicity. "A vacation maybe, but not in a cage..."

"Oh, would you shut up," said an irritated Thea.

"Harsh," said Curtis.

"Well, maybe I should be," said Thea.

"I get you're angry at Chase, but taking it out on Felicity is not gonna get us out of here," said Curtis.

"This isn't about Chase," said Thea.

"Seriously, what is wrong with you? You've been mad at me since Helix," asked Felicity.

"You betrayed us," said Thea furiously.

"Is this really the time to be talking about that?" said Curtis.

"Well, my brother is not here yet, so yes, Curtis, this is the time," said Thea.

"Okay, I get that I betrayed you guys, but I came back," said Felicity.

"You got some nerve showing up back at the Arrow Cave after what you did," said Thea. "Helix abandoned you, yes, but coming back to us, it's like you think we would a-okay with your double-cross."

"Oliver's okay with it," said Felicity.

"And that's exactly the problem," said Thea, agitated. "He's always soft on you, all because you two were in love once. He didn't care about what I said about you, or what Roy said, or what Diggle said, or what Rene said. He just welcomed you back to Team Arrow with open arms."

"You think I deserve to be kicked out?" asked Felicity.

"You're lucky I'm not locked up with you," said Thea angrily.

"How does Oliver keep his team under control?" wondered Samantha.

"Believe me. I still wonder that," said Curtis.

* * *

Meanwhile, Earth-2 Laurel Lance, a.k.a. Black Siren, was escorting Diggle and Quentin, both still in chains, to a monastery.

"Nice place. This island got a Big Belly Burger, too?" asked Quentin sarcastically.

"Before the Chinese turned Lian Yu into a prison, it was holy retreat," explained Black Siren.

"And now you're using it for payback for a guy you barely know on a guy you barely know," said Diggle.

"Chase freed me. I don't owe Oliver Queen a thing," said Black Siren.

"That's not true," said Diggle. "Oliver told Laurel not to kill you. You owe him for that."

"No, I don't," said Black Siren.

Black Siren and the prisoners walked to the lowest floor in the monastery, where Roy and Rene were chained up. They tried to pull themselves free, to no avail. The felt a sense of relief when they saw Diggle and Quentin walk in.

"John," said Roy.

"Hoss," said Rene to Quentin. "You okay?"

"Rene," greeted Quentin.

"Okay, everyone calm down," said Black Siren. "The four of you are gonna have plenty of time to catch up."

"You know you don't have to do this, Laurel," said Roy.

"I'm not your Laurel, Arsenal," said Black Siren.

"First, you worked for Caitlin Snow, and now you're allying with a deranged psychopath," said Roy.

"I won't be working with Chase for long," said Black Siren. "After our business is complete, I'm a free woman."

"Yeah and what are you gonna do?" asked Quentin sarcastically. "Pose as my daughter? Take her name? Steal her life?"

"Don't make me hurt you, dad," threatened Black Siren. "Because I really don't want to."

All Quentin can do was stare at the woman who wears his daughter's face with anger.

"See you them," said Black Siren, winking at Team Arrow in a teasing way.

* * *

On the shores of Lian Yu, Oliver and his allies have landed. Oliver left for the A.R.G.U.S. prison while the rest offload their weapons and supplies from the plane.

Nyssa approaches Malcolm and says, "You know, if we're going to fight side by side, you're gonna have to at least speak to me."

"I know. It's awful," said Malcolm sarcastically.

"Pity," replied Nyssa with equal sarcasm. "By now, I thought you'd realize that by disbanding the League of Assassins, I freed us both."

"Are you looking for applause? Clapping is a little more difficult for me these days," said Malcolm, holding up his cybernetic hand in front of Nyssa's face.

"Ha ha," said Laurel sarcastically, pretending to laugh.

"Do you have something you wanna say, Ms. Lance? I suggest you let it out," replied Malcolm.

Laurel ignores Malcolm and continues shining her sword. When Slade came out wearing his Deathstroke suit, Laurel glared at him. Slade notices and approached her.

"Look, Ms. Lance, you have every reason to hate me," said Slade.

"Kidnapping my friend, killing my friends' mother, and then cutting off my boyfriend's arm, yeah," replied Laurel sarcastically.

"But I am here trying to make things right," said Slade. "You don't have to trust me. We just have to cooperate."

"Feel kinda awkward being around you folks. Too much history for this girl to handle," said Jade.

"Well, get used to it. We're all my husband has," said Nyssa.

"You two are married?" asked Jade.

"Forced marriage," said Nyssa. "But we are still connected by league law."

"And I'm guessing the League doesn't do divorce papers," guessed Jade.

"Our marriage can only be severed by death," said Nyssa.

"This League of Assassins has some strange traditions," said Rory, coming back from the plane with a case in hand. "But I don't get it. I heard that Oliver was getting married to Felicity last year. Does nobody think it's weird that he almost had two wives?"

"As far as the world is concerned, I don't exist," said Nyssa.

"So basically, Oliver Queen is the only man in the world who can have two wives," said Jade nonchalantly. "Lucky boy."

"If he was still that playboy from before the island, he'd consider himself lucky," said Helena, wearing her Huntress gear. "Nowadays, he just listens to his heart, hoping to find the right woman."

"Well, he can stop looking. The right woman is right here," said Laurel, gesturing to herself.

Oliver soon returns, followed by Digger Harkness, a.k.a. Captain Boomerang.

"Have you offloaded the supplies?" asked Oliver.

"Most. Guns and ammo are still on the plane," answered Malcolm.

Oliver opens a case and sees his Green Arrow suit.

"By the way, what did you need an RPG for?" asked Malcolm.

"Well, like I said, Chase has Talia, an army of her students, Evelyn Sharp, and a metahuman. I have no interest in this being a fair fight," answered Oliver.

"Is that why you released that animal from his cage?" asked Nyssa, glaring at Digger.

"Oh, come on, luv. That is no way to start a new friendship," said Digger, looking at Nyssa flirtatiously.

Nyssa walks towards Digger and looks at him in the eye with fury. "Look at me like that again and I will feed you your eyes," she threatened.

Digger continued to smile and stare at Nyssa flirtatiously.

"You're not here type, anyway," said Malcolm to Digger.

"Alright, that's enough," interrupted Oliver, annoyed. "Let's offload the rest of the..."

Oliver was interrupted when he, along with everyone, heard a weapon fire. They look into the sky and see an RPG. It hits the plane, destroying it in an explosion.

"Hoo. So much for our gear," said Digger sarcastically with a smile.

"Good thing I grabbed a gun while I was in there," said Rory, holding up said gun.

"There goes our ride home, kid," said Slade dryly to Oliver.

Everyone just stared at the wreckage nonchalantly, as if this was just another day for them. All they can do know is arm themselves with everything they got.

 **This is where this chapter ends. Remember, the real crazy stuff happens in later chapters. I still hope this was a good enough chapter. Leave a review and let me know.**


	4. Assumption

**Let's proceed, shall we?**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to romario. hume and Legion for reviewing the previous chapter.**

 **As for those who read "Unforgivable", please stop asking for the Supergirl spin-off. I'm still planning it.**

Oliver, Laurel, Nyssa, Malcolm, Slade, Helena, Rory, Jade, and Digger followed the direction where the RPG fired from.

"The RPG that took out the plane came from over there," said Oliver, looking north. "The call from my son originated just west of here."

"Hostages could be in either place," assumed Digger.

"Or neither," said Slade. "This is a large island."

"Yet, you survived here for five years," said Rory to Oliver.

"Most of it, actually," said Oliver.

"A billionaire playboy fighting for his life for that long, I can see why you're so hardened," said Jade.

Laurel looks at Roy, who was still holding the gun in his hand.

"I heard about you. Don't really take you as the gun-wielding type," said Laurel.

"The gun isn't for me," said Rory.

"What do you mean?" asked Laurel.

"You'll see," said Rory.

"I'll check the RPG site," offered Malcolm.

"I'll accompany you," said Nyssa to Malcolm.

"Oh, it's almost like you don't trust me, Nyssa," said Malcolm.

"No, it's exactly like I don't trust you," corrected Nyssa, looking at Malcolm with scorn once again.

"Check it out. Stay on comms," ordered Oliver.

"I'll go with them," said Laurel. "Just to make sure they don't kill each other."

* * *

While Laurel, Malcolm, and Nyssa check the spot where the RPG originated, Oliver heads west with Slade, Helena, Rory, Jade, and Digger.

"Why do they get weapons and I don't?" asked Digger.

"I trust them more than you," answered Oliver.

"Didn't the one in the orange mask kill your mother?" questioned Digger with a teasing smile.

Oliver looks at Digger in the eye and says, "Listen to me very carefully. You help me take down Chase, you walk. You screw with me, even a little bit, and I will put you right back in that hole."

"Just a gun, that's all I'm saying," said Digger.

"Sorry, only got the one," said Rory.

"Oliver sure has interesting adversaries," said Jade, chatting with Helena.

"From deranged psychopaths to those with a sense of humor," added Helena.

"That's enough," interrupted Oliver. "We're here to save my friends and my son, not to chit-chat."

"Hey, kid," called Slade. "I see movement."

Oliver and the rest see what Slade had seen. Four wooden cages. Inside them were Thea, Felicity, Curtis, and Samantha.

"Stay sharp," said Oliver.

They all proceed while staying alert, in case of attack. Thea, Felicity, Curtis, and Samantha were glad to see Oliver.

"Oliver," said Felicity gladly.

"Keep your voice down," said Slade.

"What the hell is he doing here?" asked Thea, referring to Slade.

Oliver approaches Samantha and asks, "Where's William?"

"I don't know. We were separated," answered Samantha. "Oliver, what is going on?"

"Why are they unguarded?" wondered Slade.

"It seems pretty obvious to me, mate," said Digger.

Talia al Ghul and Evelyn Sharp came down from above. Nyssa aims her arrow at Samantha. Evelyn points her gun at Thea.

"It's a trap," sighed Digger.

"Don't even think it, Oliver, or your son loses his mother," threatened Talia.

"Oh, and don't worry about that gun, mate. Mr. Chase gave me this nice new one," said Digger, taking out a gun and pointing it at Deathstroke. "Along with a better offer."

"How are we gonna reach out to him?" asked Evelyn. "Aside from the fact that he hates Oliver?"

"Given this turn of events, perhaps you've changed your mind," said Talia to Slade.

"What's it gonna be, Slade? Care to side with the winners?" asked Digger.

"C'mon, we still have them outnumbered," said Helena.

"No. Don't move," ordered Oliver. "I don't want William to lose his mother."

Digger asks Slade, "What's it gonna be, mate?"

Slade thinks for a moment. He then points at Oliver and says, "Put a gun at his head."

Evelyn did as Slade said and aims at gun at Oliver's head.

"Sorry, kid. There's no giving up to these guys," said Slade.

"Slade, what are you doing?" asked Helena. "I trusted you."

"Then trust me when I say this. Come with me, Helena," said Slade.

Helena aims her crossbow at Slade in response. Slade approached Digger.

"I assume you'd want to be on the winning side," assumed Digger.

"Assumption is the mother of all... failures!" said Slade as he punched Digger in the face.

Noticing Evelyn distracted by the fight between Slade and Digger, Oliver grabs Evelyn by the arm and flips her to the ground, disarming her. Talia shoots an arrow at Samantha, but Oliver uses a flechette to direct the arrow to another direction. Digger punches Slade, but the latter's armor kept him unharmed. Slade catches Digger's incoming fist and then throws him aside. Jade kicks Digger in the chest, followed by Helena elbowing him in the stomach, and Rory whacking him in the face with his gun. Oliver and Talia were both about to pull out another arrow, but froze, waiting for the other to make a move.

"Sister!"

Talia and Digger turn around to see Nyssa, along with Laurel and Malcolm. The three of them aim their arrows at their enemies. Outnumbered, Talia detonated a smoke bomb, allowing her and Digger to escape.

The team decided to pursue them later and free the hostages.

Malcolm opens Thea's cage. "You okay?"

"Go to hell," dissed Thea.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Malcolm with sarcasm.

Deathstroke guides Evelyn towards a cage and locks it.

"You've been left behind," said Deathstroke. "You should choose your friends more wisely."

Oliver asks his friends, "Where is everyone else?"

"Not sure," answered Curtis. "Chase split us up into groups when we got here."

Felicity points at Slade and asks Oliver, "We are going to talk about that, right?"

"Yes, we're gonna talk about that," replied Oliver. "Right now, we have to focus on finding the others."

Thea approaches the new girl. "So, you're Jade?"

"And you're Thea," said Jade. "Nice to meet you."

The two shake hands and exchange smiles.

"Roy's current girlfriend and ex-girlfriend on the same island," pointed out Felicity in her own humorous tone. "Sure glad he's not here right now."

Everyone glares at Felicity.

"I didn't mean it that way," said Felicity, putting her hands in the air. "I meant that I'm glad he's not here... physically... I'm not saying that I'm glad he's dead or anything... it's just..."

"Would you just shut up," complained Thea.

Helena approaches Slade. "You had me fooled back there."

"That was the plan," said Slade.

"Are you smiling under that mask?" asked Helena.

Samantha was staring at Laurel, who noticed.

"I assume this must be confusing for you," guessed Laurel.

"So, who was that working with Chase? Your evil twin?" asked Samantha.

"It's a bit complicated," said Laurel.

Oliver approaches Evelyn.

"Where are they?" asked Oliver.

"I wish I knew..." replied Evelyn with smug look on her face. "... so I can tell you to go screw yourselves."

"Why did Chase split up all the hostages?" asked Malcolm.

"Why does Chase do anything?" replied Evelyn, still looking smug. "So far, he hasn't laid out a single hoop you can keep yourself from jumping through. Maybe leaving me here was part of the plan."

Since Evelyn won't answer, Oliver turns away.

"How'd Chase get you here?" asked Oliver.

"A plane," answered Felicity.

"You think you can find your way back to it?" asked Oliver.

"Yeah, probably," said Curtis. "But..."

"Malcolm," called Oliver. "Can you fly a plane?"

"If it's anything like the 3 Gulfstreams I used to have, yes," answered Malcolm.

"Get them to the mainland and them come right back for us," ordered Oliver.

"We are not leaving you here," protested Felicity.

"I need to focus," said Oliver. "And that means getting all of you out of harm's way."

Oliver turns back to Evelyn.

"Despite my better instincts, when this is all over, I will come back for you," promised Oliver.

"When this is over, you'll be dead," said Evelyn, confident that she's right.

"Oliver, I know you need all hands on deck, but... can I stay here and keep an eye on her?" asked Rory.

"You came here for her, so I can't say no," said Oliver.

Thea approaches Oliver. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

* * *

Oliver and Thea walk somewhere where they can speak in private.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Thea.

"What do you mean?" asked Oliver, not understanding the question.

"I mean Slade Wilson and Malcolm Merlyn," clarified Thea. "We are orphans because of those two."

"You know what I'm up against here," said Oliver.

"Yeah, so why are sending Curtis and I away?" asked Thea.

"Because I need you two to keep Felicity and Samantha safe. We need to get them off the island," answered Oliver.

Thea protests. "Okay, Curtis can handle it..."

"I can understand if you don't want to go with Malcolm," said Oliver.

"Damn right I don't," growled Thea.

"And I do not want to rely on Slade Wilson," continued Oliver. "There's nothing in this situation that's ideal, Thea. I need your help, Speedy, and this is how you help me."

Thea asks, "Is this about the earthquake? About the torture? About Chase trapping you and Felicity in the cave?"

Oliver opens his mouth to respond, but he stayed silent. Thea could see it. Oliver has the look of the person that came back after being tortured by Adrian Chase. She can tell that he was still broken by everything that's happened. Even though it's been two months since the crisis in both Central City and Star City, Oliver still looks like it just happened yesterday.

Thea puts her hand on Oliver's shoulder and says, "You can't take on Chase like this."

"I'm not alone. I have backup," said Oliver.

"That includes your psycho ex-girlfriend and the man who killed our mother," said Thea.

"Helena is not that person anymore, Speedy, and I'm willing to give Slade the benefit of the doubt because Helena trusts him," said Oliver.

"Wait, you're not saying..." Thea looked at Helena and Slade and realized something. "Oh, gross."

"Don't be like that, Thea. Slade deserves to love again, and so does Helena," said Oliver. "Look, Speedy, I know I'm still hung up on everything that's happened, but I have to focus on finding William. I'll do whatever it takes to save him, even trust those who've wronged me before. William may not know I'm his father, but I have to get him back."

"I understand," said Thea. "I'll go with Malcolm on one condition. We talk about Felicity when we get back."

"Is this about Helix?" asked Oliver.

"Just promise me that we'll talk about this," said Thea.

Oliver sighs and says, "Okay."

"Okay," said Thea, agreeing to go with Malcolm.

* * *

Oliver and Thea returned to the others. Nyssa also returned after trying to track her sister.

"My sister and Harkness fled into the forest," she reported. "But I can track them."

"They might lead us back to the rest of the hostages," said Deathstroke.

"They're our friends and we don't need your help," said Felicity, looking at Slade with a feisty look on her face.

"I see you haven't lost your feistiness, Ms. Smoak," replied Deathstroke.

Helena looks at Felicity in the eye and says, "Talk to him like that again and I'll shove an arrow in your back."

"Geez, since when are you two best friends?" asked Felicity.

"She helped Slade cure himself of the Mirakuru," said Laurel.

"And that gives him a pass into Team Arrow?" questioned Felicity.

"He could've betrayed us. He didn't. That doesn't mean I give him a pass, but... it gives me a reason to trust him," said Laurel.

Oliver tells Malcolm, "Get them to the plane and make sure everyone stays safe."

Malcolm nods, promising to do what he says.

Oliver gives Curtis a few earpieces. "Comms, just in case something goes wrong."

"You mean 'when', right?" asked Curtis.

Oliver gives Felicity a computer pad. "That's detailed satellite imagery of the island. Again, just in case." He looks at the others and says, "You all keep each other safe."

Felicity wraps her arms around Oliver and pulls him into a hug.

"What was that for?" asked Oliver.

"Just in case," said Felicity, looking into Oliver's eyes.

"Don't get any ideas, Felicity," warned Laurel, wrapping her arm around Oliver's. "He's not yours anymore."

"I'm just giving a friend a hug. Nothing wrong with that," said Felicity.

"Don't lie to me, Felicity," said Laurel, looking at Felicity in the eye. "We all know how you still feel about Oliver, but he's already made his choice." She looks at Oliver and asks, "Haven't you?"

"I'm sorry, Felicity, but yes, I made my choice," said Oliver, smiling at Laurel and holding her hand.

"Guess that ship sunk," commented Curtis.

"If you girls are done with your catfight, we have more of your friends to rescue," said Jade sarcastically and impatiently.

"She seems nice," said Felicity sarcastically. "I can see why Roy likes her."

"Can someone tranq her?" complained Thea.

"Speedy, please," scolded Oliver. "Keep each other safe."

Thea, Felicity, Curtis, and Samantha follow Malcolm to the plane, while Laurel, Nyssa, Slade, Helena, and Jade follow Oliver to where the rest of Team Arrow is held up. Rory stayed to watch over Evelyn.

"So, I guess it's just the two of us," started Rory. "It's really nice to see you again."

"Afraid the feeling's not mutual," said Evelyn sharply, avoiding eye contact.

"O-kay. We're gonna be here a while," commented Rory.

 **If you guys do leave reviews, I wanna know what you think about the character interactions. As much as I love action, it's the dynamic between characters that I enjoy writing the most.**


	5. Welcome Back To Purgatory

**Here's the new chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to Aryan229, Darkness032, and Jason Hunter for reviewing the previous chapter.**

Oliver, Laurel, Slade, Helena, and Jade follow Nyssa as she attempts to track down where her sister and Digger ran off to.

"Trail's gone cold," said Nyssa.

"Are you sure?" asked Oliver.

"No doubt my sister knew we would follow," said Nyssa. "Let me go on ahead, see if I can recover the trail."

"I'll watch your back," said Laurel.

Laurel and Nyssa left to recover the trail. Oliver and the others wait.

"So, instead of marrying the blonde, you married Ra's al Ghul's daughter," started Slade.

Oliver sighs. "Nyssa talks too much."

"She hasn't explained your beef with Chase," said Slade.

"My past is coming back to haunt me," said Oliver.

"Seems to be a recurring theme with you, kid," said Slade.

"I don't know why," said Oliver.

"It's not really that complicated," said Slade. "You suffer from survivor's guilt. You can't get over the death of your father."

"Adrian Chase has nothing to do with my father," said Oliver.

"Kid, when it comes to you, everything has to do with your father," said Slade. "You and I are not dissimilar. We're both haunted by our pasts, and the only way to bury that ghost is by forgiving yourself."

"Forgive myself for what?" asked Oliver.

"You blame yourself for your father's suicide and everything else that has gone wrong since," said Slade. "You need to forgive yourself for your sins."

"You say that like it's easy," said Oliver.

"It's the hardest thing in this world," said Slade.

Oliver looked at Slade carefully. Sometimes, it was hard for him to see him as the man he was before the Mirakuru. No doubt he missed the Slade Wilson standing right in front of him. The Slade Wilson he could call a brother. The one who has taught him to fight and survive. Oliver knows that he is right. He doesn't know if he can forgive himself just yet.

* * *

Nyssa was trying to track down her sister while Laurel had her bow up, keeping an eye out on their surroundings.

"Laurel, how is Sara?" asked Nyssa.

"She's... well... she's found a new purpose in this world," said

"And?" Nyssa knew Laurel was holding something back.

Laurel hesitated, but spoke. "She found someone else."

"Who?" asked Nyssa.

"Leonard Snart," answered Laurel.

"I've heard of him," said Nyssa. "Thief. Criminal. Hero. He helped the Flash with the crisis in Central City."

"You sound like you're okay with this," said Laurel.

"Just like the saying: If you really love something or someone, you have to let it go," said Nyssa.

"You've really grown," said Laurel with a smile. "I'm proud of you."

"Something my father never said before," said Nyssa sadly.

Suddenly, the two heard a sound not too far from them.

"Someone's following us," guessed Laurel. "I'll check it out. You stay here and pick up the trail."

Laurel heads to the direction where she heard the sound. She has her bow drawn back, preparing to fire at the sight of a hostile. She heard another sound. She follows the direction. She saw someone in the distance, running away. She was about to chase this person, until she saw something. It was a piece of paper placed next to a tree. She picks it up and unfolds it. She was surprised to see what was on it.

* * *

"You and Helena," said Oliver to Slade. "How long has that been going?"

"Is it that obvious, kid?" asked Slade.

"Only to someone who's looked at her the same way before," said Oliver.

Slade turns around and looks at Helena, who was having a chat with Jade.

He looks back at Oliver and says, "It's complicated. She knows. I know. Never spoke about it."

"Take my advice. Go for it," said Oliver. "You deserve someone special. Helena deserves someone special."

"Assuming we're gonna make it out of this fight alive," replied Slade.

Laurel and Nyssa return.

"If you're all done relaxing, I've picked up the trail," said Nyssa.

* * *

In the other part of the island, Malcolm and his party were still walking their way towards the plane. Samantha was walking alongside Felicity. She decided to speak.

"There's something I need to tell you," said Samantha.

"Can we save the horribly awkward conversation for when we're off this island?" asked Felicity, feeling awkward being near the mother of Oliver's son.

"No, that's what I need to say," said Samantha. "When we get to the airplane, I'm not getting on it."

"What?" asked a surprised Felicity.

"I'm not leaving William behind," said Samantha.

"Oliver will bring him back," said Felicity optimistically.

"I know, but I can't abandon my son," said Samantha.

"You know, for what it's worth, I wasn't in favor of sending William away, not that I was consulted," mentioned Felicity.

"Oh, would you just zip it?" snapped Thea.

"Excuse me?" replied Felicity.

"William isn't your son," said Thea. "You had no say on what happens to him."

"FYI, I was Oliver's fiance and he kept William a secret from me," argued Felicity.

Thea looks at Felicity with a disappointed look on her face. "I can't believe I ever approved of you being my brother's wife. Do I have to remind you that Oliver was put in a difficult position? He wanted to know his son so he had to respect Samantha's wishes, for better or worse. You have no right to control William's fate or anyone's."

Samantha asks Felicity, "Is that why you two broke up?"

"I was the one who broke up the engagement," said Felicity.

"What exactly did you do to make Thea so mad at you?" asked Samantha.

"It's not just her. Everyone but Oliver is mad at me," said Felicity.

"For the record, I'm not," said Curtis. "Disappointed, yes, but not mad."

Malcolm slows down so he can walk beside Thea and speak with her.

"I traveled halfway across the world to rescue you. I thought it would at least entitle me to a conversation," said Malcolm.

"Yeah, well, it doesn't," said Thea.

"Did it ever occur to you that I'm here because I'm your father?" said Malcolm.

"No, you're not," said Thea with contempt. "We are nothing to each other. Don't you understand that..."

Suddenly, Thea stepped on something metal, capturing everyone's attention.

"Thea, are you okay?" asked Curtis.

"No, she's not. She just activated a land mine," said Malcolm. He tells Thea, "Don't move."

Malcolm crouches down to take a look at the land mine.

"The trigger's rusted over," said Malcolm.

"That's... that's good, right? That's a good sign?" asked a scared, nervous Thea.

"No, that's really bad news," said Curtis. "It means we can't disarm it."

"Thea, on the count of 3, take your foot off the mine," said Malcolm.

"No. That will blow us all up," said Felicity.

"I'm gonna take her place," explained Malcolm.

"That's crazy," reacted Samantha.

"Yeah, you're not the first one to call him that," said Felicity.

"I'll just find a boulder around here or something," suggested Curtis.

"No! We don't have that kind of time," said Malcolm. "Thea."

"No! Okay, no one is doing this. Okay?" insisted Thea, refusing to take her foot off the mine.

"Heh. I forgot how stubborn you are," laughed Malcolm.

Without any other options, Malcolm shoves Thea down and puts his foot on the mine.

"Thank you for reminding me," said Malcolm to his daughter.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Thea, getting back on her feet.

"I'm gonna take care of them, disarm the mine, and I'll catch up with you," answered Malcolm.

Felicity says, "Yeah, and how are you gonna do that with one foot planted on the..."

"He's not going to," said Thea, realizing what her biological father intends to do. "No, if you think that you need something to prove to me, you don't, okay? You proved it."

"I'm not trying to prove anything," said Malcolm. "From the moment your were born, all I ever wanted was to protect you."

"You don't have to. I didn't ask for you to," said Thea.

"A child doesn't have to ask," said Malcolm.

"Don't do this, okay?" begged Thea.

"You may not think of me as your father, Thea, but you'll always be my daughter," said Malcolm.

Before Thea can beg further, a boomerang flies out of nowhere and hits a tree, meaning that Captain Boomerang was coming. Malcolm told everyone to take Thea and leave. Despite Thea's protests, Malcolm told her to go. Digger and some of Talia's students arrived to see Malcolm just standing around.

Thea, Felicity, Curtis, and Samantha kept on running, until they heard an explosion. They turned around and saw smoke coming from where Malcolm was.

Thea couldn't understand how she was feeling right now. She hated Malcolm for lying to her, manipulating her, and making her kill Sara. But now that he's gone, she misses him. He just showed her how far he willing to go to protect her. Thea finally saw the loving father he could've been, but now that he's sacrificed himself, he can never become that kind of father.

* * *

Oliver, Laurel, Slade, Helena, and Jade followed Nyssa as she continues to lead them to where Talia's tracks lead to. Oliver and Slade stopped when they saw something familiar. It was the wrecked plane they used as a hideout.

"This place brings back memories," said Slade.

"Feels like a lifetime ago," said Oliver.

"For Shado, it was," said Slade.

Laurel could see it in Oliver's face. Just looking at the plane not only brings back memories, but bad memories. She puts one hand on his shoulder and her other hand in face, turning it so he can look at her.

"Hey, I'm here for you, remember?" reminded Laurel. "You're not on an island anymore." Realizing how that sounds, she says, "Well, you know what I mean."

Laurel grabs Oliver's hand with both her hands, trying to tell him that he's not alone. Oliver's smile says that he gets the message.

Helena asks Slade, "So, that's where you and Oliver lived when you were here?"

"Yes," answered Slade.

"Quite a mess, but at least you two... three... had company," said Jade.

Nyssa looks into a pair of binoculars and find something. "No time for nostalgia. I know where they're going."

Oliver looks into Nyssa's binoculars and sees a monastery.

* * *

Oliver and his allies head inside the monastery.

"Do either of you know anything about this place that might give us a tactical advantaged?" asked Nyssa softly.

"I've only seen it one time, and that was from a distance," said Oliver.

"Well, maybe we should split up," suggested Slade.

Nyssa looks at Oliver and asks, "Should we?"

"Go, Nyssa. We'll be fine," said Oliver. "Helena, Jade, you two watch her back."

Helena asks Slade, "Are you gonna be fine?"

"The kid I can take care of ourselves. You worry more about yourself," said Slade.

Helena smiles at Slade before joining Nyssa and Jade. That leaves Oliver with Laurel and Slade.

Slade tells Oliver, regarding Nyssa, "She doesn't trust me."

"Can you blame her?" asked Oliver.

"You did try to kill my sister multiple times," reminded Laurel.

"No," said Slade.

Suddenly, Laurel punches Oliver in the face, knocking him out, and then slams Slade's face to the wall, knocking him out as well. Black Siren and a few of Talia's students showed up to see Black Arrow and two unconscious bodies.

"Tell Prometheus I have a gift for him," said Laurel, sounding like an obedient servant.

Black Siren looks down at the unconscious Oliver Queen and smiles. She then looks back at her doppelganger with an uncertain look on her face.

"And why should I trust you?" asked Black Siren.

"Because I serve the great Talia al Ghul," said Laurel, continuing to sound different.

Black Siren realizes what this means. Talia mentioned that she put Laurel under an exercise that will allow her to control her by uttering the trigger words. She guesses that maybe Evelyn was the one who performed the deed.

* * *

Later, Black Siren, Black Arrow, and Talia's students take Oliver and Slade, both handcuffed, to the rest of their friends.

"Oliver," said Diggle, happy to see Oliver and horrified to see him in chains. He then sees his fellow chained companion. "Slade? What are you doing here?"

"Don't blame me," said Black Siren. "Ms. Lance here is the one who gets credit for this trophy.

Quentin was shocked once again to someone wearing his daughter's face.

"Alright, who is the other Laurel?" asked Quentin.

"Quentin, that's... that's really her," said Roy. "That's Laurel. Your Laurel. Our Laurel."

Quentin was confused. He didn't want to believe it, though.

"Oliver, what happened?" asked Diggle.

"Evelyn," answered Oliver, trying to sound as convincing as possible. "She used Talia's trigger words on Laurel. Made us come here."

Black Siren looks at Black Arrow and says, "Stay here. Make sure they don't move. If someone says a word, don't be afraid to inflict harm."

Black Arrow nods, promising to obey.

Black Siren and Talia's students left the room to tell Chase the news, while Black Arrow stays to keep an eye on the prisoners.

Quentin asks Oliver, "Are you alright?"

"Where's my son?" asked Oliver.

"William? Chase took him, too?" asked a surprised Diggle.

"We didn't know anyone else who's here," said Roy.

Quentin asks Oliver, "What makes you think he's here?"

"He took Samantha, and showed me a video of William," answered Oliver. "He is on this island, somewhere, and we need to find him."

* * *

Meanwhile, Thea, Felicity, Curtis, and Samantha found the plane Chase used to bring them to Lian Yu.

"Who's gonna fly the plane now?" asked Samantha.

"Oh, don't worry. Between Curtis and I, we have over 500 points of IQ, so... we'll probably figure it out," said Felicity, sounding more pessimistic than optimistic.

"No," said Thea.

"Oh, thanks for the vote of confidence," said Felicity sarcastically.

"No, not that," said Thea.

Thea shows Felicity and Samantha what Curtis found. It was a metal box with antennas and it says, "High Explosive"

"Are those antennas?" asked Samantha.

"Yup," answered Thea. "And that's C4."

"This is way too many antennas for a remote trigger," said Curtis. "They must be networked."

"Great. So there's more," said Thea sarcastically.

"Yeah, you could say that," said Felicity, looking at her computer pad, scanning for more explosives on the island.

Thea takes a look. "There's hundreds."

"Way too many to defuse," said Curtis.

The four are now beginning to panic on the inside. Explosives are planted all over the island and there's no way to get themselves out of this predicament without Oliver and the others.

* * *

Back in the monastery, Laurel has been staring at the door for a few minutes. After a while, she looks back at her allies.

"Okay, I think we're good," said Laurel, sounding like herself.

"Wait? What?" asked a confused Quentin.

Diggle realized something. "She was only pretending?"

"I needed a way to find you guys without starting a fight," said Oliver, confirming Diggle's guess.

Oliver breaks out of his chains using his metal arm.

"You think Chase would've saved special cuffs for you," said Quentin.

"Obviously, he doesn't intend for me to stay chained for long," said Oliver.

Laurel approaches her father, who took a step back in response.

"Dad, it's okay. It's me," said Laurel. She knew she had to say something to convince him. "I remember the first time you called me Black Canary. We were at Sara's grave and you had a bottle of whiskey in your hand. I reminded you about what you told me about that corporate job at San Francisco. You didn't think I was choosing I life where I was gonna help people."

Convinced, Quentin walks towards Laurel and gives her a hug. Laurel hugged her bag.

"It's really you," said Quentin happily. "How long?"

"A couple of months after my funeral," said Laurel. "Oliver and the others found out a few months ago."

"But why didn't you tell me?" asked Quentin.

"Because I had to leave Star City and I didn't want you to worry," said Laurel. "I also wanted you to be strong, to solve your drinking problem on your own without me as your crutch. And from what Ollie told me, you did it, and I'm proud of you."

Quentin smiles, happy to hear what his daughter said. He then looks at the outfit his daughter is wearing.

"I've heard about an archer in black killing cops and criminals. Let me guess. That's you," said Quentin.

"I know I have a lot of explaining to do," said Laurel.

"But that will have to wait until after we get my son back," said Oliver. "Let's the get rest of you free first."

"Him, too?" asked Roy, pointing at Slade.

"You don't have a reason to trust him, but I do," said Oliver. "Laurel, time to sing."

"This is gonna hurt," warned Laurel.

Oliver covers his ears as Laurel uses her sonic scream to break everyone's chains.

* * *

On the other side of the monastery, Talia was on her way to see Adrian Chase, until she heard something down below.

"The prisoners," she realized.

Talia turns around to check on the prisoners, until she saw her sister, Nyssa, accompanied by Huntress and Cheshire.

"Don't concern yourself with them," said Nyssa. "We have unfinished business, sister."

"I heard you gave the ring of the Demon's Head," said Talia. "What a foolish woman you've grown into."

Nyssa walks towards her sister and tells her, "It was your selfishness that forced me to grow up alone."

"Our father would have never passed his mantle on to a woman," said Talia. "I had to forge my own path."

"And you left me, knowing I would suffer at father's hand," said Nyssa.

"You wish to settle this score now?" asked Talia. "After we fought side by side against our father?"

"You had your reasons to help my husband, but killing father was not one of them. I aided them because I wanted him to pay for his wrongdoing," said Nyssa.

"It seems that honor I appreciated about you is long gone," said Talia.

"You had your chance to claim the ring, but instead, you lectured Oliver for what he did to our father and left me... again," argued Nyssa.

"What Oliver did, it was not how I wanted to earn father's mantle," said Talia. "This, this is the path I choose."

"As a lackey to a deranged man," said Nyssa.

"All I want to make Oliver suffer for father's death, simple as that," said Talia.

Nyssa returns to Huntress and Cheshire and tells Talia, "I stand with my friends."

"You ally yourself with our father's murderer," said Talia with a disappointed tone. "He'd be ashamed of you."

"Father was always ashamed of me," said Nyssa.

Talia's students draw their swords, preparing to engage Nyssa.

"No," said Talia, telling her students to stand back. "Do not interfere."

Talia's students remained on the sidelines, allowing their teacher to handle her sibling rivalry alone.

Huntress asks Nyssa, "Let me guess. We don't interfere, either."

"Yes," said Nyssa.

Huntress and Cheshire stepped backwards.

Nyssa and Talia put down their bows and draw their blades. Talia charges towards Nyssa and the two started to swing their blades at each other. Trained by their father, they were equally matched. Their blades clash and neither one was getting the upper hand. Nyssa kicks high, but Talia ducks. The continue to strike, until Nyssa manages to punch her sister in the face. Talia counters by kicking Nyssa in the stomach. Nyssa dodges a blade swing, but Talia trips her with a quick low kick.

Black Arrow and Deathstroke both arrive. Talia's students draw their swords and engage. Huntress and Cheshire join in on the fight.

Black Arrow and Deathstroke both take out their swords and started cutting down any of Talia's students trying to attack them. Cheshire takes out both her swords and kills a few of Talia's students using swift movements and excellent reaction time. She even casually slays one student with a simple slash without even looking. Huntress takes out her crossbow and fires at anyone caught in her crosshairs, incapacitating them or killing them.

Nyssa gets back up and continues to fight. Talia dodges and blocks Nyssa's swings before kicking her back down to the ground.

Talia sees Black Arrow. "Sah-him Asad, nice to see you again," she greeted.

Black Arrow takes out an arrow and aims it her former teacher. "Afraid feeling's not mutual."

"Ta-er al-Asfer," said Talia.

Hearing those words, Black Arrow loses her free will, completely under Talia's control.

"Kill them," ordered Black Arrow.

Black Arrow sees Deathstroke and started swinging her blade at him. Deathstroke blocks her swings with his own sword, but couldn't avoid the kick to the stomach, which caused him to stumble back to a wall. Black Arrow tried to slash Deathstroke in the chest, but the latter uses his sword to block her strike. The two get caught in a lock. Both pushed as hard as they could.

Huntress and Cheshire fight Talia simultaneously, but the latter was holding her own pretty well despite being outnumbered. She dodges Huntress' punch, which ended up hitting Cheshire instead. Talia flips Huntress down and kicks Cheshire towards a column.

Cheshire continues to fight Talia, which gives Nyssa the time to strike. Talia kicks down Cheshire, but Nyssa quickly kicks her sister in the back. Talia turns around only to get kicked in the stomach, falling down. Nyssa steps on Talia's blade and presses her sword against her sister's throat.

"Do it," dared Talia. "Father would've wanted you too."

"As much as I want to, Laurel needs you alive," said Nyssa. "Say it again."

"It won't matter if I do," said Talia. "But if you insist... Ta-er al-Asfer."

Black Arrow was about stab Deathstroke in the eye, but she stopped after hearing Talia.

"Sorry," apologized Black Arrow.

"Pretty sure you'd do it either way," joked Deathstroke.

Black Arrow approaches Talia and tells her, "When we're finished here, you're gonna cure me of this mind voodoo you used on me."

"Assuming you make it out of here alive," said Talia.

Black Arrow looks at Nyssa. Nyssa nods at her before knocking her sister out by kneeing her in the face.

Black Arrow and Deathstroke help Huntress and Cheshire back on their feet.

"What took you so long?" asked Nyssa.

"Father-daughter reunion," answered Deathstroke.

Oliver, Diggle, Roy, Rene, and Quentin show up and see what happened. At first sight of Roy, Jade immediately walks towards him. She grabs Roy's face and crashes her lips into his. Roy kissed her back. Quentin and Rene both look away.

After the kiss, Jade says, "Why do I always have to save your behind?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad you always do," said Roy.

"I met your ex. She's got heart and fire. I can see why you love her," said Jade.

"Thea. Is she okay?" asked Roy.

"Worry not. She's safe," assured Jade.

Oliver asks Nyssa, "Have you seen my son?"

"We searched. He's not here," said Nyssa.

"I gotta get my gear. We gotta move," said Oliver.

* * *

After getting his gear back, Oliver and his allies look for a way out so they can search for William.

"We find Chase, we find my son," said Oliver.

A door opens.

"Not so sure about that, Hoss," said Rene.

Coming in through the door is Adrian Chase, wearing his Prometheus suit, minus the mask, accompanied by Black Siren and more of Talia's students.

"Hello, Oliver," greeted Chase casually. "Welcome back to purgatory."

 **We're nearing the end. By the way, I wanted to point out a few things about this chapter:**

 **\- You may have noticed that Talia was getting the better of Nyssa in the fight, instead of the other way around like in the finale. I know Nyssa is a very capable fighter, but Talia is older and had more years of training. Simple as that.**

 **\- If you're wondering why this chapter says that Talia was there during Season 3. Simple answer: My Flash story "Unforgivable", Flashpoint made more changes, which includes Talia being there in the fight against Ra's al Ghul.**

 **\- I don't actually hate Felicity, but when she challenges Oliver's authority and makes rash, selfish decisions, it's hard not to overlook it. That's why I have Oliver and Thea bringing up Felicity betraying Team Arrow for Helix.**


	6. The Final Battle

**We're almost at the end, folks. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to Darkness032 and mmat for reviewing the previous chapter.**

Oliver and his team were standing still as they faced Adrian Chase and what remains of his army.

"Where is my son?" asked Oliver.

"I love this," smiled Chase. "Even now, at the end, you're still ten steps behind."

"Where is my son?" asked Oliver again.

"William? Good name. Sort of a sweet kid, actually. You sure he's yours?" said Chase, trying to push Oliver's buttons.

"Adrian! Where is my son?!" shouted Oliver, losing his patience.

"If you want to get your son back, you know what you have to do," said Chase.

"I know what you want me to do, and I won't do it," said Oliver. "I am not going to kill you no matter what you do. That is never going to happen."

"Never say never," said Chase.

As soon as Chase engages Oliver in a fight, the rest followed. Diggle, Roy, Rene, Slade, Nyssa, Helena, and Jade take on Talia's students. Black Siren faces off against Black Arrow.

Diggle uses his military training and focuses on disarming Talia's students. Diggle knocks one down with a punch to the face before flipping another one down.

Deathstroke dodges every sword swing coming towards him and uses his fists to take out Talia's students. He even used one's sword against himself. He finally takes out his sword and cuts down three students like they're no big deal.

Without any weapons, Roy had to rely on his fists to fight. He punches one in the chest before throwing a couple of swings at another. He gives another a few punches before flipping her over his back as he crouched down.

Nyssa uses her sword skills to her advantage. She exchanges fighting partners with Roy and kicks one student down to the ground. She then engages three students at the same time and fends them all off with sword swings and quick kicks.

Rene was living up to his nickname and going wild on Talia's students. He throws strong punches at one student and then knocks him down with a mean left hook.

Jade throws her sai at one student's leg. She then rips it out and cuts that student down. One charges to her right, but she spins around him and then slashes. She kicks one student to the wall and then nails him to the wall with a sai through the stomach.

Helena was getting beat up, but she stays on her feet and throws a series of punches and kicks to take down her enemies. She then uses a move Slade taught him. After dodging sword strike, she grabs a student by the arm, flips her to the floor, and takes away her sword.

* * *

Black Arrow as caught in a evenly-matched fight with her doppelganger. They threw punches and swing their feet high and look, but neither one could overpower the other. Black Siren punches Black Arrow across the face. They both end up kneeing each other in the stomach simultaneously. They throw more punches at each other, but they both block the other's. Black Arrow kicks high, but Black Siren blocks it with her forearm. Black Siren kicks back, but Black Arrow ducks under it. The two continue to throw punches, until Black Arrow grabs Black Siren by the arm and throws her to the floor.

They both unleash their sonic screams at the same time. The sonic boom caused by the crossing of their sonic beams sent both of them flying back. Black Siren falls down to the floor while Black Arrow crashes into a shelf full of flower pots.

Black Siren gets back up while Black Arrow lies down in pain, due to the shelf.

"You should've killed me when you had the chance," said Black Arrow. "Now, Oliver has to suffer through your death twice."

Black Siren can hear someone coming behind her. She turns around and grabs a wooden stick that was about to collide with her head. The one holding the stick was Quentin.

"Nice try, daddy," said Black Siren.

Black Siren snatches the stick from Quentin and uses it to hit him in the leg, tripping him.

"I told you I didn't want to hurt you," said Black Siren. "But I guess I have to."

Before Black Siren can hurt Quentin, Black Arrow runs up behind her and jams a sedative arrow into her shoulder. Black Arrow then punches Black Siren across the face, knocking her down. The sedative was beginning to make her fall asleep.

Quentin looks up at his real daughter. "You already hit her with a sedative. Did you have to punch her?"

"I just wanted to," said Black Arrow, helping her father stand up. "Listen, dad, there's something I have to do. Don't tell anyone that I'm gone."

"Well, who am I to stop you?" replied Quentin.

Laurel runs away and sneaks out of the monastery.

* * *

Oliver and Adrian take their fight upstairs. Oliver uses his bow as both a sword and shield, while Adrian uses his blade. Oliver throws a punch, but Adrian quickly counters with a few sword swings. They then get caught in a lock with Chase's sword trying to cut Oliver's bow. Thanks to his metal arm, Oliver pushes hard and pushes Chase off of him. He then punches Adrian repeatedly with his metal arm. He kicks Adrian in the chest, and then slams his head on the stone railing.

"There's the killer I know and love," said Chase, enjoying himself.

Oliver hits Chase across the face with his bow.

"Tell me where my son is!" demanded Oliver.

When Chase didn't say a word, Oliver hits him in the face again. He then uses his bow to deliver a strong uppercut, knocking Chase off the railing and sends him falling downstairs. Oliver jumps down after him. He grabs Chase in a choke hold, trying to force the answer out of him.

Oliver's friends, meanwhile, were just finishing off the last of Talia's students.

"Do it. You know you want to," dared Chase.

"Adrian, tell me. Tell me where my son is!" shouted a desperate Oliver.

Oliver grows even more desperate for an answer as he tightens his hold on Chase. Oliver's friends finished all of Talia's students in time to see him on the verge of killing Chase.

"It's all over, but only if you do it," said Chase. "Do it, Oliver, and show everyone, show yourself who you really are."

Oliver further tightens his hold on Chase, but after seeing the looks on the faces of his allies, he stops himself.

"No!" yelled Oliver.

Oliver lets go of Chase. He grabs his gun and empties of its bullets.

"That's who I was. That's who I was before," said Oliver, emphasizing "before". "It's not who I am now. You can blame me for your father's death for the rest of your life. I am done blaming myself for mine."

"I knew it would come to this," said Chase. "Your son is dead, Oliver."

Oliver, along with everyone, was shocked to hear the news. They all feel that they failed, especially Slade, who feels like he just let the one he calls his brother down. However, Oliver shakes off his grief and anger and grabs Chase, looking at him in the eye.

"I don't believe you because you're a liar," said Oliver. "You're lying to manipulate me into doing what you want, but Adrian, here's the thing. If you are telling the truth, if you killed my son, I am never going to be the person you want me to be. Not ever."

Oliver pushes Chase back down as he gets a call from Felicity.

 _"Oliver? Oliver, do you copy?"_

"Felicity," said Oliver, telling Felicity that he's listening.

 _"You can't kill Chase, do you hear me?" said Felicity._

"What are you talking about?" asked Oliver.

 _"He's rigged the entire island with explosives," said Felicity. "They're remotely linked to some sort of dead man switch. If he dies, it detonates all the devices. He wants you to kill him so it kills all of us."_

Chase gets up and detonates multiple smoke bombs, blinding everyone so he can escape.

Oliver looks back at his allies and notices that someone is missing.

"Where's Laurel?" asked Oliver.

Quentin hesitated to speak, but he spoke anyway. "She left. She said she had something to do."

"John, you need to get Rory and Evelyn, get to the plane, and make sure everyone is safe," ordered Oliver. "Felicity can talk you in."

"Oliver, what the hell is going on?" asked Diggle.

"Chase has put explosive charges all over the island," answered Oliver. "You need to get to the plane, and you leave when you get there."

"What are you gonna be doing?" asked Rene.

"I'm going after Laurel and my son," answered Oliver.

"What if Chase isn't lying?" asked Helena.

"I don't believe him," said Oliver. "I can't believe him, but either way, Adrian Chase is not getting off this island."

Oliver grabs his bow and heads off to the direction Chase took off.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the island, Rory was sitting down next to Evelyn's cage.

"Evelyn, can you just be honest with me? Why?" asked Rory. "Why are you doing this? Siding with Chase? Oliver may be a killer, but Chase is worse."

"He's doing Star City a favor," argued Evelyn. "Chase will either kill Oliver or break him so much that he'll hang up the hood. Without the Green Arrow, Star City will finally be peaceful."

"You actually believe that?" questioned Rory. "If you do, then you're just as crazy as Chase."

Evelyn didn't say a word and avoided eye contact.

"You know, there is a saying: 'It is easier to forgive an enemy than a friend'," said Rory. "You let Prometheus feed into your anger on Oliver, making it harder for you to forgive him for his secrets."

"Why are you even still here?" asked Evelyn.

"I came here for you, and I'm not leaving your side," said Rory.

"Why should you care about me?" asked Evelyn.

"Because... because..." Rory knows the answer, but he didn't know how to say it.

"Because you like me?" guessed Evelyn.

Rory stayed silent in response.

"Well, I don't feel the same way about you," said Evelyn. "Nor do I even care about you."

"You really meant that?" asked a skeptical Rory.

"What makes you think I'm lying?" asked Evelyn.

For some reason, Rory opens the cage, letting Evelyn out. He takes out his gun and gives it to her.

"You're giving the enemy your weapon? That's dumb," said Evelyn.

"Just take it," said Rory.

"What do you want me to do? Shoot you?" asked Evelyn.

"I want you to prove to me that you don't care about me," said Rory.

Evelyn takes the gun and points it at Rory's head.

"Before you shoot, I just want to say something," said Rory.

"Make it quick," said Evelyn.

Rory takes a deep breath and starts. "I know we haven't known each other for that long, but all that time together was worth it for me. Having the Green Arrow as a mentor is a dream come true. He gave me purpose. Protecting Star City. Curtis. Rene. Roy. Thea. Felicity. Diggle. They were good friends. The best I can ask for. This may sound selfish of me, but the only person I care about more than them is you, Evelyn. I don't know why, but as I got to know you more, there was something inside shouting at me. I didn't know what it was until Oliver said it. I like you, Evelyn. More than just a friend. Sure, you're 17 and I'm 25, but I don't care. I'd do anything for you. I would give my life just to save you."

As she listened, Evelyn's eyes started to fill with tears. She tries to fight it back as she prepares to pull the trigger. She couldn't. Every word he said hit her where it needed to. She wanted to pull the trigger, but her heart was shouting at her not to. In the end, she falls to her knees as she allows her tears to rain down her face.

Rory sits down next to her and puts one arm around her, pulling her in a comforting hug. Evelyn hugged back as she cried on his shoulder.

"It's okay. It's okay," said Rory. "I'm here."

The rest of Team Arrow showed up, only to notice what is happening.

"Uh, are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" asked Roy.

"Yup," answered everyone.

* * *

Oliver chases Adrian through the woods. He arrives at the shores in time to see Chase board his motorboat. Chase started driving away, but Oliver manages to get on the boat before it was long gone. He grabs Chase and holds him against the edge of the boat.

"Where's William?!" yelled Oliver.

Chase simply smiled, entertained by Oliver's desperation. Oliver started punching Chase in the face with his metal hand.

"Where. Is. William?!" asked Oliver again, speaking in between punches.

"You really love that kid, don't ya?" asked Chase.

"Adrian!" yelled a desperate Oliver, punching Chase again.

Oliver punches Chase in the face over and over again and then throws him towards the steering wheel, causing Chase to accidentally stop the boat.

Chase sits down and tries to breathe, feeling beat. His nose and mouth started bleeding from all the punching.

"For an absentee father, your devotion is impressive," commented Chase. "You're worried about your kid when everyone else you care about's on an island about to get blown up sky high."

"My friends and my team can take care of themselves," said Oliver.

"By using my plane to escape, right?" guessed Chase.

* * *

Back on the island, Diggle, Roy, Quentin, Nyssa, Slade, Helena, Rene, and Jade reunite with the others at the plane. Diggle tried to start to engine.

"So, Slade, after we get out of here, where do you wanna go?" asked Helena. "Bahamas? Paris?"

"Actually, I want to look for my son, Joe," said Slade.

"Wait," interrupted Felicity. She points at Helena. "You..." She then points as Slade. "... and you?" She looks back and forth between the two, feeling disgusted after the realization. "Oh, I think I'm gonna barf."

Diggle and Curtis came down from the plane.

"Can't start the engine," said Diggle.

"John's right. There's something wrong," said Curtis.

"With the plane or the pilot?" complained Jade. "No offense."

"None taken. I'm no Ace," said Diggle. "But I know how to start a plane. Whatever this was, it's not pilot error."

"Either way, we're not going anywhere without Oliver or his son," said Slade.

"You got some nerve acting like you care after cutting off his arm," sassed Felicity.

"Hey! I warned you," reminded Helena.

"Enough," interrupted Nyssa. "We're not going anywhere at all." She shows everyone a device in her hand. "I found this 10 feet from the wing."

"Please don't tell me that's what I think it is," pleaded Felicity.

"Depends on if you think that's an on-wing hydraulic system," said Curtis.

"Can we repair it?" asked Roy.

"With what tools?" pointed out Thea.

"So, that's it? We're stuck here?" complained Rene.

"We have to tell Oliver now," said Diggle.

* * *

Back on the boat...

 _"Oliver, do you copy?" called Felicity._

"I'm here," responded Oliver.

 _"Chase sabotaged the plane. We can't get off the island," reported Felicity._

"There's an A.R.G.U.S. supply ship on the eastern shore," said Oliver.

 _"Are you kidding me? That's all the way on the other side of the island," complained Thea._

"Slade knows where it is. Go now," said Oliver.

"They'll never make it in time," said Chase.

Chase opens the door to the inside of the motorboat. However, there was nothing inside.

"What? What? What?" repeated Chase, stunned and baffled.

"William is in there, wasn't he?" guessed Oliver.

"Was," corrected Chase. "The door was locked. There was no way he could've gotten out. But if you had no idea where he was, then how did he get out?!"

Oliver gets another call through the comm-link.

 _"Ollie." It was Laurel._

"Laurel?" responded Oliver. "Where are you?"

 _"I have William," said Laurel. "I was gonna head to the plane until I saw you and Chase."_

"William? Is he okay?" asked Oliver.

 _Laurel gives William the earpiece. William says, "I'm... I'm okay."_

"Oh, thank God," said a relieved Oliver.

Enraged, Adrian attacks Oliver. Oliver quickly takes down Chase and then jabs an arrow into his chest. To Chase's disappointment, it was a sedative arrow, causing him to sleep. Oliver turns on the boat and turns it around, heading back to the island.

As soon as Oliver stepped off the boat, he walks towards William.

"Hey," greeted Oliver.

"Hi, dad," said William.

Oliver was shocked. He looks up at Laurel, who smiled at him.

"I thought he deserved to know," said Laurel.

Williams runs towards Oliver and hugs him. Oliver hugs him back. Laurel's smile grew wider at the sight of this tender moment.

* * *

Later that day, Adrian Chase finally wakes up and finds himself inside a cell in A.R.G.U.S.'s prison. The only other person in there besides him is Oliver.

"So, that's it? Lock me up? That's how the big finale ends?" questioned Chase humorously. "Kind of anticlimactic."

"You know everything about me, don't you?" started Oliver. "You know what I had to go through to become the man I am today. I had to survive five years in hell and I spent almost all that time on this island. I had to suffer through tragedy and torture just to go home."

"So, that's your play? To make me suffer like I tried to make you?" asked Chase.

"Only, you're not gonna go home," said Oliver. "You're gonna stay here for the rest of your life, thinking about everything you've done wrong. Maybe that will help you get your mind right or maybe it won't. Either way, you're never getting out of here. Lian Yu is your prison until your dying breath."

"You really think you can keep me locked up in here?" questioned Chase.

"What? You have a contingency plan for this?" asked Oliver sarcastically.

Chase didn't say anything.

"I thought so," said Oliver. "You were right about one thing, Chase."

"And what would that be?" asked Chase.

"Living this life, the people closest to me are always in danger of paying the price for my sins," said Oliver. "That's why I never wanted to involve anyone in my crusade, but they insisted on being involved. I'm always gonna worry, but the thing is, Chase, I actually prefer it this way. Having them by my side is better than keeping myself distant from them. They're more than just my team. They're my family."

Chase chuckles in amusement. "Yeah, that's sweet, Oliver. Never thought you'd admit it. Though, I was expecting it to be a little different."

"Goodbye, Adrian. I'll be sure to tell your mother you said hello," said Oliver.

Oliver turns around and leaves Chase.

"This isn't over, Oliver! You can't keep me here forever!" yelled Chase. "You hear me?! Someone will take everything you love away from you. If not me, then somebody else will!"

* * *

At the eastern shore of the island, Oliver, Laurel, and William meet up with the others. Their allies were putting Talia al Ghul and Black Siren on the supply ship. Black Siren had a pair of power-dampening cuffs on her, which Oliver brought along for her.

William immediately runs towards his mother, who gives him a big hug.

"Oh, William. You're okay," said Samantha happily, crying tears of joy.

After the hug, William looks back and forth between Oliver and his mother.

"The nice lady told me that the Green Arrow is my dad," said William. "Did you know?"

Samantha hangs her head for a moment before looking at her son. "Yes, I knew. I'm so sorry I lied, but I was only trying to keep you safe."

"I'm not mad," said William. "I still love you."

"And I love you," said Samantha with a smile.

From the distance, Oliver and Laurel smiled at the sight of a mother and her son reuniting.

"Now that he knows, what now?" asked Laurel.

"What do you mean?" asked Oliver.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Felicity was right. Sending William away was the wrong call," said Laurel. "Pushing people away is not how you protect them. Keeping them close is how you keep them safe."

"I'll have to talk to Samantha about it," said Oliver. "By the way, how did you know where William was?"

Laurel takes out a piece of paper and shows it to Oliver. William's location was written on it.

"Someone was following us," said Laurel. "Whoever it was, he or she probably wanted us to find him."

"You mean you don't know?" asked Oliver.

"We got William back. That's all the matters," said Laurel.

"I guess I'm just worried whoever this is probably wants something in return," said Oliver.

Laurel turns her head and saw something. "Hey, Ollie, look."

Oliver and Laurel see Rory and Evelyn having a private moment far away from the others. They seem to be holding hands.

"Something tells me Rory finally opened up to Evelyn," guessed Oliver.

"Isn't Eveyn, like, 17? Rory's nearly a decade older than her," said Laurel.

"Does it really matter?" asked Oliver.

"I guess it doesn't," said Laurel. "As the sayings goes: Love knows no boundaries."

"Laurel, there's something I want to show you," said Oliver.

"What?" asked Laurel.

* * *

Oliver takes Laurel deep within the forest. He showed her the graves of those he lost while on the island.

"So, this is your father?" asked Laurel, looking at the grave with the name "Robert Queen".

"Yeah," said Oliver.

"He didn't deserve what happened to him," said Laurel. "He may not be a saint, but he loved you and Thea so much."

"Well, the life boat only had enough food and water for one, so he did what he thought was right," said Oliver.

"He'd be proud of you," said Laurel.

"I like to think so," said Oliver.

Oliver takes out a little notebook. It was the List. He digs a shallow hole on top of the grave and buries the List. Now that he has forgiven himself for his father's death, he feels that he doesn't need to live for him anymore. He can let his father rest in peace while he lives his own life. He feels that the List should be buried with the man who gave it to him. That way, he can leave it in the past.

"Oliver, why did you really bring me here?" asked Laurel. "I know this more than just about giving me a tour of the place that turned you into the man you are today."

"You're right," said Oliver. "I just need some place to ask you something in private."

"Ask me what?" asked Laurel.

Oliver holds both of Laurel's hands and looks at her in her eyes. "During the five years I was gone, a lot of bad things happened. There were so many times I wish I could've died, but there was always something that keeps me going. The thought of seeing you again. You were always there for me even if you didn't know it. All I ever wanted was to make things right, even if you could never forgive me."

"Oliver, what are you really trying to say?" asked Laurel.

Oliver continues. "When you were... gone... it was only then I realized that my love for you was still as strong as it ever was. I was just too blind to see it."

"Felicity has that kind of influence on people," said Laurel. "I never saw it before, but thanks to Talia's mental training, I can see things more clear now. Good person or not, Felicity was a bad influence on all of us. Her quirks and benefits to the team blinded us from truly seeing that she's not the perfect little angel we think she is. Even she didn't know it."

"Not exactly what I meant," said Oliver.

"But Thea would agree," said Laurel.

"Have I ever told you about this one dream I had?" continued Oliver. "Tommy and my parents were alive. You and I were about to get married."

"No, you haven't," said Laurel.

"Long story short, something... made me dream about what I wanted the most," said Oliver. "And what I want the most in the world... is a future... with you."

Laurel smiles.

"That's very sweet, Oliver, but this would've been a lot more romantic if we talked about this somewhere else that isn't an island full of explosives," said Laurel.

"Let me finish," said Oliver. "I know I have to wait for us to tie the knot, but the truth is... I don't wanna wait anymore. My heart always belonged to you, Laurel. Always. It's not going anywhere. I'm not going anywhere. My place is with you."

Oliver gets down on one knee and takes out what appears to be a diamond ring. Laurel's mouth opens wide in shock, which she covered with both her hands.

"Dinah Laurel Lance, will you marry me?" asked Oliver.

Laurel gets on her knees to look at Oliver at eye and says, "Yes. Yes."

Laurel puts her arms around Oliver and hugs him as tight as she can. After the hug, Oliver puts the ring on Laurel's finger. Laurel puts both her hands on Oliver's cheeks, pulling him closer until their lips meet. Oliver puts his hand behind Laurel's head, pulling her closer.

Laurel swears she was dreaming, but the kiss they were having tells her that it's all real. After over a decade of hardships and fighting, she was finally going have what she's always wanted. A future with the man she . Oliver Queen.

 **Only one chapter to go.**

 **Who do you think told Laurel where William is? Please leave an answer on your review.**


	7. A New Beginning

**Here's the last chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to Ravenx1988 for reviewing the previous chapter.**

It was time for Team Arrow to leave Lin Yu. The prisoners were safely locked on the supply ship. Everyone is accounted for, except for Oliver and Laurel. After a while of waiting, the aforementioned couple showed up.

"Where have you been, kid?" asked Slade.

"Just showing Laurel where my father is," said Oliver.

Thea gasped when she noticed something shining on Laurel's finger.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked a surprised Thea.

Laurel shows her engagement ring to everyone. Team Arrow started cheering and celebrating. Both Thea and Roy hugged Laurel at the same time, congratulating her. Quentin was shocked, but he smiled. He was truly happy for his daughter.

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute," interrupted Felicity. She looks at Oliver and says, "You brought a ring here to Lian Yu when you were trying to save us from a psycho?"

"When Laurel showed up, I added another item on the checklist," said Oliver.

"I just don't understand, really. You two never officially got back together since Laurel had to leave, and you just went straight to marriage," pointed out Felicity.

"Oh, quit whining," said Thea. "This about my brother and my future sister-in-law."

"Well, let's get off this island and start planning the wedding," suggested Slade.

"You're not gonna invite him, are you?" asked Roy, pointing at Slade.

"Can we discuss this when we're not on an island set to blow?" said Quentin.

"Wait, where's Malcolm?" asked Oliver, noticing he wasn't around.

At the mention of the name, Thea hangs her head in sadness. Oliver realizes what this means.

"Thea, I'm sorry," said Oliver.

"He sacrificed himself to save me," said Thea.

"He loved you, Thea," said Oliver.

"I know," said Thea. "He showed me just how much today."

Oliver gives his sister a comforting hug. She hugs him back.

Team Arrow and their allies start the boat and ride back to Star City. Diggle, Curtis, and Rene were charged with driving the ship. The rest just chilled and relaxed.

* * *

Twelve hours later, Adrian Chase was whistling the tune of "Beautiful Morning", trying to pass the time. Suddenly, the lights go out.

"Hey, agent, is there something wrong with your lighting?" asked Chase.

The started to flicker until they turned back on. Standing in front of the cell is a certain someone that Adrian is familiar with.

"Ms. Snow," said Chase. "I thought you were dead."

"As far as the world is concerned, I am," said Caitlin.

"What are you doing here?" asked Chase. "I assume you're not here to rescue me."

"I was just minding my own business, enjoying death, until I heard that Adrian Chase escaped from A.R.G.U.S. a few days after Black Siren escaped," said Caitlin. "I knew it was no coincidence so I thought I'd take a look. Stowed away on Oliver's plane and here I am."

"You were the one who told Oliver where William is," realized Chase.

Caitlin smiled, confirming his guess. "The least I can do after you used Black Siren as a pawn in your little plan."

"And what is she to you?" asked Chase.

"She was my friend," said Caitlin. "You see, unlike you, Adrian, I treat my allies like equals. Black Siren. Golden Glider. They were more than just pawns in my game. We have a connection. Working with them was a true pleasure."

"I seem to recall seeing them inside Central City during the earthquake and the storm," said Chase.

"In my defense, the Mirakuru did quite a number on my brain," said Caitlin.

"So, you're here to get back at me for using Black Siren as a pawn?" guessed Chase.

Caitlin opens the cell door and grabs Chase by the shirt.

"This is here, it's personal," said Caitlin. "Besides, consider it a favor. I know you, Adrian. Lifetime of imprisonment in purgatory won't help you learn your lesson. It will only add to your insanity. Simply put, I'm saving your life."

Caitlin puts her lips of Chase's and started freezing his inside. After a few seconds, she drops him to the floor before leaving his cell.

"By my count, you have at least fifteen minutes before your heart freezes entirely," said Caitlin.

Caitlin leaves Chase to freeze to death while she hops on board a motorboat and drives away from the island. When Chase's heart froze completely, the explosive charges planted all over Lian Yu detonate. Caitlin turns around and watches the destruction of Lian Yu from the distance.

* * *

A few days later, Team Arrow and their allies have returned to America. Black Siren and Talia al Ghul are locked up in A.R.G.U.S. Oliver asked Lyla to cancel A.R.G.U.S.'s search for Deathstroke since he is willing to give Slade a second chance after he helped save his team. Nyssa leaves to parts unknown, but promised to come and help if Oliver calls. Rory and Evelyn left Star City to be together and for Rory to help Evelyn repair her conscience.

Team Arrow and their allies return to the Arrow Cave. Felicity was trying to work on the computer, but she was annoyed by Laurel's loud slurping. She was drinking a cup of strawberry smoothie.

"Can you slurp a little quieter, please?" asked Felicity.

"Sorry," said Laurel.

"What is it with you and strawberry smoothies these days?" asked Thea.

"It was the first drink I had that wasn't water or tea after coming back to life," answered Laurel. "Talia sent me to Los Angeles for a mission and I got hooked."

Felicity asks Oliver, "Did you have to show your ex-girlfriend and your arch enemy where your secret lair is?"

"Don't worry. We won't tell anyone," promised Helena.

"So, Ollie, is there something you want to say to Felicity?" said Thea.

"What?" asked Felicity.

Oliver was silent for a while. After taking a deep breath, he spoke, "Felicity, I'm afraid to tell you this, but I'm suspending you from this team until further notice.

"Wait, what?" asked a surprised Felicity. "Why? What did Thea tell you?"

"We talked," said Oliver. "And she's right. I have been blind to everything that you've done these past few years. You challenge my authority, question my every move, yet, you think it's okay if you make a decision on your own based on your selfish reasons. You chose Helix over us, but then you came back and showed up here, thinking that we would be okay. I have been blind about the person you truly are, but now, not anymore. You may be a good person, Felicity, but you are too self-centered and too self-righteous for me to trust. Until I am ready to trust you again, you are not to be involved with this team. Do you understand?"

"How can you say that after everything we've been through?" asked Felicity. "Okay, so the Helix thing went out of hand, but I came back because my place is here."

"Not anymore," said Thea.

"This isn't just about trust, Felicity," said Oliver. "Malcolm told me that I rely too much on your computer skills, and he was right. I could do it on my own, yet, I rely on you every time and I am starting to lose my capabilities."

"Can we at least put this to a vote?" asked Felicity.

"I thought you'd say that, so I had Laurel chalk up everyone's votes," said Oliver. "Laurel?"

"The only person who doesn't want to kick you out is Curtis," said Laurel.

Felicity looks at Curtis.

"I did say I was just disappointed, not mad," reminded Curtis.

Felicity looks at Diggle.

"I'm sorry, Felicity, but you need to get your head straight and you can't do that with this team," said Diggle.

Felicity looks at everyone.

"So, this is it?" asked Felicity.

"For now," said Oliver.

"Don't you think there are other people deserving of this treatment, like, say, the man who killed your mother," said Felicity, pointing at Slade.

"Slade Wilson showed more loyalty and honor in one day than you have in five years," said Oliver.

Felicity grabs her bag and enter the elevator, leaving the Arrow Cave.

Thea looks at Oliver and asks him, "How do you feel?"

"I feel bad but also relieved at the same time," said Oliver. "I thought this pain inside me I feel when I think about Felicity was my feelings for her, but it's not. It's my anger towards her that I've bottled up for five years. Now that I've let it out, the feeling's gone."

"Good to know," said Laurel. "No one on this team is excused from insubordination and that includes Felicity."

"Well, thanks for the hospitality, kid, but I think it's time for me to go," said Slade.

Oliver picks up a drive and gives it to Slade.

"What is this?" asked Slade.

"This is all the Intel that I've been able to gather on your son, Joe, including his present whereabouts," said Oliver. "Good luck."

"Thanks, kid," said Slade.

"See you, Ollie," said Helena.

Slade and Helena enter the elevator and leave the Arrow Cave.

"Deathstroke and Huntress. A real power couple," said Thea sarcastically.

"Thea," scolded Oliver.

"I know. I know. They deserve to be happy," said Thea. She looks at Samantha and says, "So, have you and William considered sticking around?"

"Well, since keeping William out of Oliver's life didn't work out so well, yes, we're staying," said Samantha. "Besides, it helps him feel safer knowing the Green Arrow will always be watching over him."

William smiled at his mother, excited to stay with his dad, who just happens to be the Green Arrow.

"By the way, I should be going as well," said Jade.

"But you just got here," said Thea. "We would love to have you on Team Arrow."

"As fun as that sounds, I'm an assassin. It's what I do. Besides, I have other problems to take care of," said Jade. "But I'll be sure to come visit."

After sharing a kiss with Roy, Jade heads to the elevator. She winks at Roy as the doors closed.

* * *

The following evening at the loft, Oliver and Laurel were lying together in bed.

"I missed this," said Laurel. "I can't believe I ever broke up with you."

"In your defense, you didn't know my secret back then," said Oliver. "But if I could do it all over again, I would've told you when I asked for your help with the Declan case."

"I was just thinking, Ollie," said Laurel. "Are you sure you want to get married soon? What about being the Green Arrow? You're not giving it up, are you?"

"I'd give it up for you," said Oliver. "That day before the Undertaking, I was gonna hang up the hood to be with you after I dealt with Malcolm Merlyn. Although, I had my doubts that I would come back alive. But if I did, then I want to be with you."

"Then do me a favor. Don't give it up," said Laurel.

"Why?" asked Oliver. "The others can take care of this city without me."

"Ollie, being the Green Arrow is more than just a job. It's about inspiring people, giving them hope," said Laurel. "You're the hero Star City deserves, even if you're not the one it needs."

"But what about settling down and having a normal future?" asked Oliver.

"I don't want a normal future, Ollie," said Laurel. "Normal was out of the window five years ago. You can't abandon this city or you will fail it. And I'm sure you don't want me to say your catchphrase to your face."

Oliver laughed a little, amused by the thought.

"But are you sure we can handle it?" asked Oliver.

"Don't think about the negative. Focus on the positive," said Laurel. "Ollie, it's my dream since high school to be Dinah Laurel Queen, and it's finally coming true. Maybe trying to mix our vigilante life with our domestic life may will not be easy, but when has anything ever been easy between us?"

"I guess we'll just have to wing it, then," said Oliver.

"By the way, how are we going to explain to Star City why I'm not dead?" asked Laurel.

"Just like with Roy, I had Lyla come up with a cover story for you," said Oliver. "We're going public about it tomorrow."

"You're a life saver, Oliver Queen," said Laurel with a smile.

Laurel positions herself on top of Oliver and the two started kissing, happy to be in each other's arms.

* * *

Meanwhile, at A.R.G.U.S. Headquarters, Black Siren was lying down in her cell. Suddenly, the alarm sounds as her cell door opens. She leaves her cell and looks for a way out. On the way out, she found dead A.R.G.U.S. agents everywhere. Some had holes in their chests and/or necks. Others were lifeless shells. When Black Siren made it to the control room, she sees ice all over the floor and ceiling.

Black Siren checks the security cameras and sees what happened. A familiar face was killing A.R.G.U.S. agents left and right using shards of ice until she made it to the control room. Black Siren smirked, happy to know who her rescuer is.

After getting her suit back, Black Siren heads to the exit. She found a sticky note attached to the door. It says:

 _You're welcome  
\- K.F._

 **If you're wondering why Caitlin is here, it does say in the summary that this story is tied to my Flash story, "Unforgivable". I thought I'd just let you know to avoid confusion. Anyway, I hope this was an okay story. It may not be as good as Arrow Season 5 finale, but I still hope it was good.**

 **Leave a review and let me know what you think about the entire story. Please.**


End file.
